This application pertains to an easier, safer, and more convenient way to start the charcoal briquettes in a grill.
Starting the charcoal briquettes in a charcoal grill has been challenging for many people. Lighter fluid is mostly used today to start the charcoal briquettes. But when using lighter fluid it creates a new problem, knowing how much lighter fluid is required to engage the different quantities of the charcoal briquettes. If not enough is used, the charcoal briquettes won't catch on fire, and you would have to re-douse the charcoal briquettes with the lighter fluid. If too much is used, the charcoal briquettes will burn inefficiently. If you start cooking too early before all the lighter fluid is burned up, your food will have lighter fluid taste.